Valentine's Day
by XxArchangelxX
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. Sasuke attacks Konoha and Sasuke can't stand to hurt her


This is a oneshot that I thought of the other day. Please don't kill me for it.

Disclaimer: No one will send me the ownership documents so I don't own Naruto

* * *

Sakura sat on **that** bench everyday before going to the hospital. She visited it just before she had to go on a mission. She spent as much time there as she could. Not many knew why she bothered to go there. She even went when it was raining or everything was covered in snow.

_My inside all turn to ash so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed so cold_

_A black wind took them away from sight_

_And held the darkness over day that night_

She stopped going there after she saw him after two years. It would be the last that she ever looked at him like that again. The amount of hatred in everything that he did was proof of that all he was capable of now was hatred. She knew that nothing would bring him back. When she had seen him like that, her heart shattered and she stopped feeling. He had taken every last ounce of strength that she had left without realising it.

_And clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

The only time she went to that spot was when she was meeting someone there. She wouldn't go near it other wise. It was too painful. She couldn't take much more of the world without him. She knew it. All of her friends knew it as well. Naruto knew it the most. He knew what little sanity she had left would go if she had to see him like that again.

_I used to be my own protection but not now_

'_Cause my path has lost direction somehow_

_A black wind took you away from sight_

_And held darkness over day that night_

Naruto didn't ever give up on searching for him. He continued time after time. He stopped telling Sakura that he was looking for fear of breaking her heart. She would cry every time someone would mention his name. She couldn't even bear to hear that. It killed her every time she went to the training grounds. All she could picture was Naruto and him arguing.

_And the clouds about move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

When he attacked Konoha, her heart stopped functioning. She couldn't take it anymore. All of her sanity was lost when he appeared before her. She was so close to destroying his team with a single punch and then she saw him. She hesitated which led to him catching her punch like it was nothing at all. His Sharingan burning into her.

_So now you're gone_

_And I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

His genjutsu made her forget. She forgot everything that had happened until she saw his eyes. It felt as though they were burning her remains. She screamed at him and begged him to kill her and make the pain stop but he wouldn't grant her pleas.

_On a valentines day_

_On a valentines day_

_On a valentines day_

_On a valentines day_

_On a valentines day_

"Kill me, please Sasuke-kun," she sobbed. Her body shaking. He released the genjutsu that was on her and she fell to the ground. He caught her as she fell and she sobbed in his arms. She wouldn't stop crying. She couldn't stop crying.

"Sakura stop crying," Sasuke whispered in her ear. "It's ok. I won't hurt you."

"You killed my heart and soul a long time ago. So please kill the rest of me."

"I can't."

"KILL ME!" she yelled.

_I used to be my own protection_

_On a valentines day_

_On a valentines day_

_But not now_

_On a valentines day_

'_Cause my mind has lost direction_

_On a valentines day_

_Somehow_

_On a valentines day_

"Sakura, Sakura wake up," she could hear Naruto's voice.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. You ok?"

"Wha-what happened?"

"Konoha was attacked but it's all over now."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sat up and saw that she was on the same bench. "Why am I here?"

_I used to be my own protection_

_On a valentines day_

_On a valentines day_

_But not now _

_On a valentines day_

"Sasuke's dead Sakura," Naruto said. "He killed himself."

"Wh-why?"

"He left this for you," Naruto handed her a letter. Sakura read the letter and burst out crying. She dropped the letter and ran through the town until her legs couldn't carry her any further. The words of the letter were echoing through her head.

_Dear Sakura_

_I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you. Sorry that I left you there again but it was the only way that I could say goodbye without hurting you or me. I've never been good at goodbyes so… well I guess if I'm not around anymore I can't cause you anymore pain. Here's a verse from a song I heard a while back. When I heard it I realised that I could never come back to you and to Konoha:_

'_Cause my mind has lost direction_

_On a valentines day_

_Somehow_

_On a valentines day_

_Guess the guys in Linkin_ _Park_ _knew what they were talking about._

_I'll always love you._

_Sasuke._

--------------------------------------------------------

**Newspaper Headlines: The Uchiha and the Kunochi**

Today the last Uchiha and Konoha's greatest medic-nin were buried today. The two were buried side by side as the medic's last request. When the medic's body was found two days ago, she was holding a picture of Team 7 to her heart. There were no injuries to state that she was killed. By examination it was found that she had died from heart failure. This astonished many as she was a healthy as anything and didn't suffer from and heart problems. Upon later discussion with a close friend of her he said that the only reason for her sudden death was the heart problem known as a broken heart.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
